


'This Kiss'

by scribblenubbin



Series: First Kisses [3]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblenubbin/pseuds/scribblenubbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Catherine has plucked up the courage to tell Sofia how she feels, Sofia already knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'This Kiss'

I guess I should have seen it coming. Should have known that this would happen. When we had worked on different shifts, it was easy to ignore my attraction to her. Easy to make believe that the blond hair I would see shooting down the corridor and out of sight was just a figment of my imagination. Now, however, all I can see, all I can think of is her. How I want to feel her skin next to mine, tear off those tight-fitting jeans and ravish her.  
  
She knocks on the door to my office and I wait. Not sure what to say, whether she’ll laugh at me or run screaming, or if, maybe, just maybe she’ll feel the same. I quietly mutter the order to enter, and in she walks. She catches my breath with those blue eyes. Smiles nervously at me. I want to reach out, hold her in my arms.  
  
Instead I tell her to shut the door. Wait patiently for her to take a seat at my desk. I move around and sit in front of her. She studies my every move. Waiting for me to tell her why I’ve asked her to come and see me. Now I feel like I’m losing my nerve. Images of her in that red dress at Ecklie’s promotion do flash in front of my eyes and I feel my throat constricting.  
  
I think that she’s noticed my difficulties. Her hand hovers inches from mine, for a moment I think she wants to retract it. To pull away and run from the room. Instead she rests that supple hand on my leg, she smiles and I can see from her eyes that she knows why I’ve paged her. I start to relax, find my mouth breaking into a smile.  
  
“Sofia…I want to ask you something.” I manage to get it out at last. She edges forward on her seat, tilts her head back and moves in for the kill. Her lips touch mine and everything else melts into oblivion. She’s so soft and warm to the touch. Tasting her lip, feeling her hands pull me close. I’m slowly aware that we’re both standing although I don’t know how we ended up on our feet.


End file.
